Record
"I'm alive. But I shouldn't be. I'm a glitch in reality. Yes, that's what I am. A mistake..." '' ''- Record the first time he was by himself Record was made by ScrollreaderTheTribird and is going to be the main villain in her upcoming fan fiction The Blood Moon. Record shouldn't be alive. Or real. Yet here he is. The Living Glitch. Record is an seemingly adult male NightWing/Rainwing hybrid. The dragon has an aura of uncannyness around him as he flickers in-and-out of existence. Record was accidentally created by an animus during the times between Darkstalker Legends and The Dragonet Prophecy. The animus scientist was trying to create something similar to a Dragon-version of an VHS Tape. Complete with an short animation to record on the device. Well, something went wrong and the animation crawled through the screen of the viewing-machine and started to wander. At first, the animus was shocked but nothing unusual seemed to happen after that. So he assumed everything would be alright. Boy, how a I wish he was right. Everything was fine, the animus kept Record a secret from the other dragons in his village and everything was going smoothly. Until he let the glitch think for himself. Record thought about what he actually was and he uncovered truths that were... Too much for him to handle. He went insane, slowly at first. Then, more quickly. He once began talking to himself, his glitchy and broken speech haunting to hear in the night, behind a locked door. Then, he began killing small animals, such as bugs and rodents that crawled into his room, or ''cell, ''as he liked to call it. Then, one day, the animus forgot to unlock the door... Record found some more ''lovely ''dolls to play with that day. From that day on, Record was unstoppable, killing everything in his way. He brutally murdered every iddocent dragon in his sight. Until two destined dragonets took him down. The two animus twins trapped Record in an VHS Tape(at that time, they didn't know what that was), and stored it away in a secret chest in castle ruins. From that day on, Record was trapped, certainly The Living Glitch would kill no longer? Wouldn't he? Well, yes, that is, until a poor unsuspecting child decides to get a blast from the past from an old VHS Tape in his attic... Description Record has the appearance of an Rainwing/NightWing hybrid. He has mixed features of Rain and Night on his head, a Rainwing frill, wing shape, hind talons, horns, and tail. The rest of his features is NightWing. Record has patterns of golden bolts of electricity going down his plated midnight blue mainscales, his NightWing secondary scales are a deep blue that's almost black with a silver dot in each of them, he has an electric blue spiked pattern going down his spine, his eyes are a shocking toxic green, his talons are silver and always seem to twitch, his tail is split into two at the end, the left hand one seeming to pixelate out of reality at the end. His wing membrane is blackish-blue, like a bruise, with few silver stars that surround and golden lightning bolt, bolt patterns are on the outside of his wings, his frill is blue and seems to have a pixelated pattern at the edges, he has elongated silver spines, thin and tall, he has large eyes and a twisted smile. Record seems to be fuzzy at a distance and his colors seemed to eaither be brightened or dulled depending on the lighting. He glitches in and out of reality, when he glitches, he moves are jerky and his speech is broken and wavy. He has two long fangs that shoot a harmless-yet-sticky black goo. His eyes can change color. Personality Record isn't sane. In any way. Sometimes he will speak calmly about the terrifying experiences he sees when he glitches and sometimes he will laugh like an maniac when talking about his past. It all depends. He seems like a very twitchy dragon-demon, he flicks his talons up and down, up and down, he seems like he is snapping his neck and twisting his head sometimes during his glitches. But only for a brief moment. He likes to talk about pain and suffering, he doesn't like it as much when it happens to him. Even though he can barley feel it. He makes puns when confronting his enemies. This just seems like an stereotypical TV show villain. That's because it is. Remember, Record was once an cartoon, he does what he can to grasp onto that mutual feeling of others deciding his feelings for him. It's the only thing that makes him feel sane. That's the only sane part of him left. The Cartoon Side. Deispite all this, deep down inside, Record is just an harmless cartoon character, lost inside a world of ugly truths and chaos. He wants to be found. But he never will. Record can be seemingly charming and cunning at times, loving to be sarcastic but at the same time, insane. His silver tounge can woo it’s way into the counsiness of any dragon, right before he snaps and kills you. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (ScrollreaderTheTribird)